creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Slave
In the summer of 1711 in New Orleans, living an African slave boy named Malachi, this slave love his master and work hard for him. His master love him well and considering him has a great slave, he never punish his slave he just show gratitude in them, one day when they go to a market. Malachi see a slave girl be beaten by her master, his master told him to not intervene, but the young slave decide to go save the girl by pushing her master away for protect her, that make the slave girl master angry. But Malachi master was proud of him and said it was very courageous, they go home when the night came everyone was sleeping, Malachi was waking up by an angry mob coming on the home side. When Malachi jump out of his bed one man break in the house, the others take the young slave away in the deep forest, the master of the slave he had saving was the leader of the mob. He wanted to punishing the young man what he did to the market, so he told a man to ripped the teen slave boy face and cut out one of his eyes for punishment. Malachi who was and see the just in half swear to kill anyone who came in the forest, so one of the man kill him by cutting his throat and put the knife in right hand for make it like a suicide, and so that night they buried him in the forest without knowing he will revive on ghost form for get his revenge. Summer 2014, two parents arrive with their daughters, the mother decide to introducing her daughters to the owner "This is my two daughters Mary and Vanessa". The owner look at the two girls and said "Hi nice to meet you" the two girls replied "Us too, we hope to have fun in this city". The owner of the house pleased by the joy of the two little girls, so he decide to make them a open door visit, from the living to the to the to the kitchen, when one of the girl see the forest in the backyard and asking "Sir we can go in the forest, because i love go in so i can". The owner the girl with scared look on his face and said "No you can't go in there, is too dangerous with the wild animal in there, or you can fall in a river so no you can't go in". The little girl ask "Why is just a forest, with nothing else and i am sure some animal are not dangerous, what can happen if i go there what wrong". The mother told her "honey the mister said to not go in this forest, so you have to agree with the rules ". The girl replied "Okay mommy, i will not go in this forest". A week later after all of the family finally move in the parents and the girls are outside the girls playing with their dolls, the little girl look at the forest and ask her big sister "why we can go in the forest, why this man was afraid of, because i am sure that's nothing scary here". The big sister replied "Listen you promise to not go in this forest, so you have to respect you're promise, so do not talk or think of it again". The little shake her head to still take her promise, when the two parents finally call them for get inside the house, the little girl passed by the entrance of the forest and heard some sounds in the forest like angry mob. She also heard someone scream "I swear to get my revenge, by killing anyone who came to this forest". She look again and see the shadow of a boy, she jump back after see this her sister came in her for tell her to go inside the house for diner. Her sister ask "are you heard and see that, i think i heard people and see a boy walking in the forest, i am not crazy i see it". Her sister look and see nothing she think it was just her imagination, she said "Listen is no one in this forest, i am sure you imagine that boy". So they get inside for diner, when she tell her parents they don't believe that story neither. Later the girls return in the backyard, they are playing with a ball when two of them was catching the toy, so one of the two sisters swing the ball to high and the ball go in the forest, the two girls stop front of the forest without go inside. But the little girl who want to find the ball said "I go find the ball, are you coming with me, i am sure nothing can happen to us". Her sister said "Vanessa no we can't go in there remember, we shouldn't disobey to the promise, so forget it that's no". The little won't listen and run in her sister call her "Vanessa no come back, you can't please don't do this , come back". But the little girl was too far and running, she finally found her ball on the side of the river, when she wanted to return to her home she looking by where she had come, but she realized she was lost, she heard a strange who came from a bush she think it was a wild animal so she closed her eyes. She heard a voice who came front of her and said "Hi, are you lost i can help you to find your way home, and what is your name". She open ere eyes and was surprise to see a boy front of her, she said "Yes i am lost, my name is Vanessa i will be happy to follow you on my way home, but can i tell you your name please". The boy replied " My name is Malachi, don't worry i will make you find your way home". the little girl take this strange boy by the hand, they continue to talk when they walk, but a little bit later the girl realise he was taking far away from her home, she was scare to see she again more and a deep corner of the forest with a small mountain. She asking with fear "Wait is not my way home you said to make me return home, what is this place and what we doing here, and who are you in reality. Malachi finally show his true self to the little who jump back after see his ripped half eyeless face and the bloody knife on his right hand, he replied "This is the place i died and where they took from my master home, i had swear to kill anyone who disturbed my peace, i am your worse nightmare". The little girl just have the time to see the boy approaching with the knife before she black out, the parents who was worried by her absence call the police, when they found her on the river side she was dead with a ripped face and one eye missing. Category:Ghost Category:Murder Category:Bloody Slave